mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Poll about Module images
Category:Templates User:Legoguy1866 has proposed that module images contain the vote button ( ) as a general rule. I think they look better without the vote button. Legoguy1866 proposed a poll on the main page. What do others think? Can we just hash it out here? Is a poll the right thing? Or is this just not worth worrying about? 06:07, November 17, 2009 (UTC) You know a way to remove it.-- 04:40, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Take a screen shot while logged out from MLN or when you are out of clicks. 00:15, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::(Logged out doesn't work anymore) Ajraddatz Talk 20:48, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::I found another way. Put the module on your page. If it is not ready to harvest then no button will appear on the module. This does not work with the modules you have to setup. 16:23, November 22, 2009 (UTC) The poll had indicated that vote buttons should be included in module images. Remember that images must be of high quality. It is better to have a high quality image without a vote button than a low quality image with a vote button. Adding a vote button to a worse image (smaller, pixelated, or no transparent background) is not an improvement and the image will be reverted. 20:05, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Dude how do you take screen shots?-- 02:28, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :I work on a PC and the easiest way to take a screen shot is with the key combination 'ALT+Print Screen'. It copies an image of the window into the clipboard. From there run your favorite image editing program, I use Gimp, and paste it in as a new image. Right now you have an image of the entire window, I like select just the module I am interested in, but don't worry about selecting only the module. Getting some of the surrounding background color is actually what you want to do. Copy and paste the selection into a new image. Here is what differentiates a really good image from a mediocre image. Use the magic wand to select the outer color, hopefully the threshold is set high enough to select all the background color but none of the module itself. It often takes me multiple attempts to get just the right threshold to get just the right selection. When you have all the background color selected, delete that selection, it should turn that area transparent (A gray and white checkerboard in Gimp). It is that transparency that says this is a quality image. (Well that a clear non-jaggy image) Now all that is left is to crop to image. In Gimp this done with the menu item Image-Autocrop Image. Save the image as a .png with the highest compression. Now you are ready to upload the image to the site. 02:41, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Please stay on topic, thanks. Out of my curiosity, do vote buttons ever cover up portions of the "picture" on the Module? In that case, then we can probably do without. And one more thing: are the Module images available through the XML? 02:33, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Im not sure about your first question, but im pretty sure they are through the XML. I will look to be sure, but think they are. Also, the pictures in Networker Pic Modules are all availible in the XML. ::Woops, I was thinking of the Module small picture, not the picture of the whole module. The module pic isnt availible on there